


A Date Night and an Epiphany

by SophieD



Series: Leverage  Date Nights [10]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Date Night, Epiphany, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Types, attaction, bar sex, bathroom hook up, boobs, dance club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Snippets from 'Cardiff' that I thought needed to stand alone.  The first is a date night.  The second is Sophie realizing the reason behind her past behaviours and why she is so happy now</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date Night and an Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> as always, let me know what you think

**The Date**

Her touch is practically electric as she leads me into the building. She orders a couple of drinks and then drags me to the dance floor. I indulge her for three or four songs, it’s hard to tell where one ends and the next begins, before I beg for a break. She stays on the dance floor while I head to the bar.  
I am mostly through my third drink when Tara finally comes looking for me. She is out of breath and covered in just enough perspiration to set my senses on fire. “Come back and dance!” she says, grabbing my drink and finishing it.

“Honestly I’m having more fun watching” I tell her.

She pretends a bit of a pout then grabs my hand and pulls me off my stool. “Slow dance time” she says with a grin.

She drags me back to the center of the dance floor. Even though the music hasn’t changed, she pulls me close and begins to move, pulling me along with her. Alcohol and the feel of her body pressed to mine make my head swim. I give her a slow kiss then rest my head on her shoulder. I close my eyes and let the music flow over me. Slow dancing with Tara always makes me a little bit loopy so I am lost for words when she whispers in my ear, “are you drunk?”

“Mmm probably” I answer. “Why?”

“Come. I’ll show you.”

She leads me toward the women’s room.

“Tara?”

“Just go with it Sophie.”

There are several women checking their make up in the mirror. Tara gives them the evil eye and they both leave rather quickly. I’m starting to get an idea of what she’s up to and I’m not sure I’m quite drunk enough yet. I start to say something when she whirls around, pushing me hard into the tile wall behind me. Any protests I have are swallowed up by her ferocious kiss. Her hands are all over me. I try again to talk.

“Tara…”

“Shhh” she says. “You don’t know me. This is just a dance club hook-up.”

I laugh a bit. “You do this often do you?” I ask.

“I’ve never met anyone with whom I wanted to” she responds. “Until now. I saw you come in. You are the sexiest thing I’ve seen in a long time. I want to fuck you. Right here. Right now.”

She kisses me again and begins to pull at the front of my dress. She manages to stretch the tight fabric away and lowers her eyes to stare down the front.

“Like what you see?” I ask with a bit of amusement in my voice.

She answers me with not much more than a whisper. “Oh my God. I want you so bad right now.”

She runs her hands down the sides of my dress then grabs the short hem and yanks it up. I’m not wearing any underwear and she chokes a little when she realizes. She presses her knee between my legs and pushes hard into me with her thigh.

I am far beyond protesting now as she nibbles down my neck and along my collar bone. At some point I hear the restroom door open and Tara pulls away to shoot a look at the intruder before turning her attention back to my neck. My knees are weak and I drop my weight onto her leg, making her catch her breath as she feels the same heat I am feeling.

She pushes her chest into mine as she replaces her knee with her hand. It’s my turn to catch my breath when she puts her fingers in me and begins to move. My head falls back to the tile with a thud. Tara hesitates just a second and I grab her hips and pull them hard toward me. She’s pushing hard with her hand now and I’m finding it hard to breath, even harder to think. At the last second, she kisses me hard, feeling me gasp and then pressing me harder to the wall to hold me up.

I am speechless as she whispers in my ear, “thanks Love. See you around some time.” She lets me go and leaves the room as I slowly sag to the floor.

I few minutes later I follow her out and find her engaged in conversation with a good looking gentleman at the bar. I take a stool a few down from hers and order a drink. I feel her looking at me and when I glance at her she winks. I turn my attention to my drink and when I look back, she is gone. The gentleman she was talking to is looking at me now.

“Your friend?” He asks in an American accent.

I nod.

“She is one hot chick.”

“You have no idea” I tell him.

Tara is waiting for me at the door.

“A public toilet shag?” I say with disdain.

“Hey you know me” she says. “When I see something I like, I take it.”

I laugh and take her hand as we leave the warm club for the cool night.

“When we get back, I’ll be looking to take some things for myself” I tell her.

“Oooo I’m scared” she laughs and she noticeably picks up her pace.

 

**The Epiphany**

 

Finally she asks the question I’ve been dreading.

“Do you love him?”

I think about my answer for a few seconds. “I do Tara. At least I did. It’s was a long time ago. He was in my life at a very difficult time. I was lost. You remember.”

She makes a sound letting me know she does remember.

“He helped me. He let me know it was OK to be myself, to be Sophie. He taught me to be who I am. I did, do love him but it was not a relationship that could ever last. He’s broken. He’s seen so much, experienced so much loss. I couldn’t fix that. He can’t get over it. He’s very special to me but I needed to let him go. I will always need to let him go.”

Tara’s been very still through it all. I can hardly feel her breathing. She slowly begins to pull her fingers through my hair again, letting me know my answer was what she needed to hear. “I think I understand. I used to feel that way about you.”

“Oh Tara!” I feel tears come to my eyes. “I never wanted to let you go. I never wanted you to leave. Not like that. I admit I was scared of my feelings for you. I never understood them. But I think I’ve always known that you and I would be together at the end. The Doctor let me be Sophie but you’re the one who brought her to life, brought me to life.”

I’m sure she’s crying now too. I decide to lighten the conversation.

“So…You and Captain Jack?”

She doesn’t answer. I try again to tease her.

“He does seem to be your type.”

“Sophie!” She answers me with a hard tap to the side of my head. “I don’t have a type!”

“Of course you do” I tell her with amusement in my voice. “Gorgeous, smart, flirty and a hot body!”

“Yum” she says.

“You’ve always had a thing for the Play Boys!” I say.

She considers this. “I suppose you’re right. But you forgot one thing.”

“I did?” I ask playfully.

“Mmm hmmm.” She answers. “You forgot boobs.”

“What? Boobs?”

“Mmm hmm” she says as she slides her hand under my arm and wraps it around my breast. “I like boobs. And yours are by far the finest I have ever seen.”

I can’t help but keep teasing her. “Seen a lot of boobs then?”

“Enough” she says. She squeezes me a bit to make her point. “Enough to know!”

I roll to my back so I can see her face. “So we’re OK then?”

“Of course we are” she says. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I don’t know.” I say. “The Doctor and all of that.”

“Look Sophie” she says “I know you have a past, we both do. And you know I’ve known about Nate for a long time. I know seeing The Doctor stirred things up for you. But you’re here now. Not with The Doctor. Not with Nate. With me. That’s all I care about.” She slides her arm under my shoulders and helps me half sit up so she can kiss me. I feel something I never thought I would ever feel. I feel happy.

“Oh and you have a type too you know.” She says softly.

“I do?”

“Yeah” she says. “You like your men dark and brooding.”

I think about that. I am attracted to a certain amount of angst in a man. I suppose it makes me feel needed. I look at Tara. She doesn’t need me to fix her or to take care of her. She doesn’t need me at all. She wants me. I never realized there was a difference before. I give her a soft smile as I look deep into her blue eyes.

“Not anymore. I like boobs now too” I murmur as I start to slide my hand up under her shirt.


End file.
